Maiden Of Darkness
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: She wasn't a season. She wasn't human. She was darkness and sometimes darkness isn't always bad. Reverse Harem x OC Mature themes (SMUT, Violence, Death. etc)


**Maiden of Darkness**

 **Chapter One: DOVE**

 _She wasn't a season. She wasn't a human. She was darkness. But, in darkness, there is always light and in light always darkness._

 _The tale of the four seasons was a tale that was known by every child, man, and woman, the tale was something that had traveled from kingdom to another. The beautiful tale of the four seasons and the four powerful maidens, women of power, a power that had surpassed many. Something like that had been dangerous and powerful, however, the maidens were always consisting of women who were strong, intelligent and confident in their abilities._

 _People often preached their power and praised them for what they had done, such a woman, had carried themselves with such grace and elegance, however, despite this good couldn't remain forever. With the four seasons being granted such powers the story in which had turned dark had remained hidden and known by the few individuals, after the old man had granted such power to the four women, the arrival of another had come. She was everything a woman could be._

 _Beautiful. Intelligent. Strong and clever. Such characteristics are what led to the downfall of the old man. After the tall of the four maidens being granted such power, she had become greedy, she wanted power, she wanted to be feared, she wanted to be destructive, and with the help of a few close to her, she had arrived on the field the old man had access to. She appeared homeless and sickly, but everything was a cover-up, she had played an important role, one that had led to the reform of many._

 _Once the old man had taken her in she had been graced with his kindness and his love for everything around him, however, the woman had continued with her goal as she was driven with the need for power and urged for the taste of bloodlust. She charmed the old man. She spent months with the old man, and finally, the old man had thought of her as his family. Many had claimed the old man to be foolish at his own kindness, it had driven it to his end._

 _The woman wasn't human, but the old man hadn't cared and instead loved her like a daughter, the woman was a simple passerby. She was much more extraordinary, she was infamously known to be the Bringer of Chaos, however, the old man hadn't been aware of it at all. The woman who had been consumed by darkness had slowly drained and drained what little aura the man over time. Before one day she had killed him. She had carried her sword with her that she often demonstrated to the old man that was used as a slaying weapon against the Grimm._

 _The day was bright and flourish as the sun had shone upon the crops, the old man tended to the crops that were given to him by one of the seasons, the woman had appeared behind him. Her long beautiful black hair that curled down her back and the legendary sliver-eyes that she had, something that was rare and only came from the line of warriors, however, little did the old man know, she was one from the infamous lineage of warriors and only had turned into what they had called her 'Chaos'._

 _She had slowly approached the man who appeared unknown and before he had known, she had stabbed the man. The old man had locked eyes with his 'daughter' and cried out in pain, only to watch as the darkness around her had exploded and bright and dark smile light upon her lips with the shine of her rare eyes. She was incredibly happy. She did appreciate the man, but was driven by her goal for power and was impossible to stop._

 _With the simple touch, her semblance had activated, she had drained the Aura from the old man, something that could be overpowering for such a frail man. The old man who was always filled with kindness and happiness had his final minutes in sadness and hatred. The woman had laughed happily as she drained in the dark Aura, shaping her skin and rolling around the tips of her fingers, her semblance wasn't something of the norm and instead was fear. She laughed happily watching as the old man collapsed in his own blood, she lifted her bloody sword and walked._

 _It was something unique that she had discovered over time, she had first noticed the strange power when she had killed a woman that killed her child, she had watched the sprinkles of a form of dark energy circle her body and encase it. She felt more relaxed at the feeling, the feeling of letting go and at complete peace as she heard the horrid screams of the woman. She could only laugh at the pain the woman show, she had made the final thought over time and developed the theory that her power had let her take the lives of others and eventually granted her the power of darkness._

 _However, the old man was much more powerful than she thought, and with the life of an 'old man' he contiuned to live on, but his powers of dark energy had converted into darkness, leaving her with the similar powers of the maidens. Despite that, it wasn't enough to gift her powers that the maidens all had. So Salem had caught an interest upon hearing her. With that, she had granted her the powers she had always wanted._

 _Being bestowed with the destructive powers like Maidens, she had made it her task to destroy everything. Humans. Faunus. Maidens. Everything she wanted to destroy. After all, that was what she thought she was capable of, losing her loved ones, and everything she held close, bringing upon a dark faith to others had been an easy way for getting rid of anything. It had truly brought her happiness._

 _The tale had completely ignored the creation and life of the maiden of darkness because the truth was if humanity had known that there was a fifth maiden, controller of elements like the other maidens would their only enemy be the Grimm?_

* * *

 **Present**

She tilted her head seeing as the stream of men were kicked out of the window, she paused in her step and stared at the shorter girl watching as the girl had slowly unfolded her weapon. Her eyes followed the structure of the weapon taking in the slight details, it was the second time she had seen a scythe, craning her neck she watched as she easily had taken down the series of men in suits who approached her. She became quiet as she popped out one of the headphones from her ears.

"Well, Red, I think it has been an eventful evening," the man in the hat paused as he looked over into her direction, she craned her neck as she felt the gaze of the girl with the scythe. She cried out, "are you okay!?" She nodded staring silently at the girl and the man, narrowing her eyes she stared at the man, the long orange hair that curled from underneath his hat and the deep green eye that had been focused on her brought her to realization.

He was one of the infamous crime bosses, she felt the breath slip through her teeth, "well, ladies. I will be seeing you all sometime later. I must say it rather has gotten late, don't you?" He chuckled as she puffed out the smoke from his cigar, she stepped forward softly at the same time with the scythe girl before glancing at each other for a moment. The man, Roman Torchwick, had calmly raised his cane and quickly clicked it, resulting in a form of explosion directed to the scythe girl.

She watched as the girl jumped in the result of shooting at the ground, and quickly the man began to escape up the ladder of one of the nearby buildings. Watching as the man quickly ascended up the ladder, she hummed to herself watching as the other girl begun to run after him. She looked down for a moment before hearing the sound of a helicopter and sighed hopelessly to herself, she started to make her way up. Jumping from the ground, with the little help of the wind, she managed to safely make it to the roof of the building.

However, she was shocked at the sight of a battle appearing in front of her. Keeping her lips sealed she walked behind the two individuals on the roof and watched as the movement of women within the helicopter move. Her movements were fluidlike, however, what caught her attention was the way she had demonstrated her skill for the use of a fire technique and unleashed fire projectiles. She quickly placed her hand on her hip, watching as the blond-haired Huntress faltered her movements for a second, making it a clear opening.

With a deep breath she had stepped forward and swiped the air hard and fast, watching the shock of her movement send the projectiles flying to the escaping helicopter, the action caught the people off guard. However, with or without her help they would have escaped, and the Huntress could have been hurt. She felt the gazes of the two people look at her, she pushed the strand behind her head and licked her lips as she slowly approached the two of them.

The blond-haired Huntress becoming more identifiable to her, she watched the eyes of the woman widen and the shock set in. Glynda had gulped upon watching as she approached them, she was never a woman to flatter or let go of herself for a moment especially in battle, she was always stern and concise with her actions and words. Therefore, when she had mistaken a step in her movements, feeling slightly overconfident in her abilities she had felt that would lead to a gruesome outcome.

Though she was shocked to feel such strength and ability through the wind that had destroyed the projectiles aimed at her and the young girl, she couldn't almost believe it. However, though she was even more shocked upon seeing the individual who had helped them. She gulped as she watched the girl walk towards them, her long thick black hair swaying in the gentle winds of the night, and her beautiful and sharp silver eyes that seemed to have a deadly gaze.

She stood up straighter, she knew this girl, the one girl she had discussed with Opzin upon letting her attend this school. However, she had constantly called him a fool, as he had decided to accept her into the school, though, she knew that some choices he made were right and beneficial for them. To understand everything. When a recommendation had been sent to them about this girl from Qrow who had stated he had met her a few times on certain occasions, it was almost immediate that Ozpin wanted to accept her.

Qrow had given a detailed message one that described her capabilities, something that appeared to surpass many. Mainly because the girl was rumored to have been trained by Raven Branwen, that simply led to so many questions. Why did she leave? What made her attend school? And why did she agree?

Glynda stared at the girl. From what she was aware the girl was dangerous but beautiful, something like that was dangerous, but could she along with Ozpin change her ways. Make her better? She was still not sure what to do. However, seeing the girl in front of her didn't deny her of being physically not capable, she was able to be a Huntress physically, but mentally? She wasn't sure what to believe just yet. Taking a deep breath she shook her head before staring at the girl at her side.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Glynda felt the twitch on her eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at the short girl, her hands curled under her neck as her eyes glowed with admiration. She stepped forward, "come with me." She sharpened her gaze at the young girl, who appeared confused and not sure what to do. She then sighed and looked over to the girl, her cat ears shining in the dark night, "you as well." Her voice was softer than expected.

The three arrived at one of the nearby school buildings that had an isolated room, Glynda and the short haired girl, Ruby, had gone inside while she had waited outside. She had her hands in her lap as she stared at the door, her lips sealed, she was still unsure as to why she was here, she didn't actively jump into the fight she simply helped finished it. Her fingers played with the necklace around her neck, she drew out a light breath resting her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

 _"For you, my darling."_ The sound of his voice rang in her ears, as she felt the shiver cross her body. She clenched her teeth tighter and wrapped her fingers around the necklace, somehow, she decided holding onto such an item would be good for her, but all she could think about whenever she wore it was _him_ from his face, his lips, his hair, his body, his whole being seemed to toy with her conscious. She hated it. But, she knows she isn't strong enough to throw it away, and she is for sure about that.

"Miss Valencia." She looked up at the smooth voice, her eyes locking with a man, with tousled silver hair, his thin brown eyes relaxed as he approached her with two cups of steaming coffee. She pinched her lips together as he sat beside her and gently handed her a cup, the drifting smell refreshed her senses as she kept her eyes straight. She heard him take a deep breath before he talked, "it seems you have had a run-in with Torchwick." She nodded, as she gently sipped the coffee.

It was somehow perfect. She calmly rested the cup between her hands as she held it in her lap, "yes." Her voice was cool and smooth. Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, he barely spared a glance at the girl seeing as she seemed to be rather interested in the door itself, "I am glad that you have decided to come to this school." She nodded at his words but didn't reply, he took another sip, he could already tell that this girl may be more difficult for him to confront.

"I do hope you enjoy the school." He breathed out as he stood up, "if anything does trouble you, please do not hesitate to come to me or any other teachers." He looked at her as she nodded, her eyes blank as she stared him, "enjoy the rest of your night. You can leave as soon as you like." He quickly disappeared into the room, he hadn't expected her to completely open up to him so quickly. So, he was sure that with her it would take time after all the child has been through so much.

She tilted her head watching as the Headmaster had disappeared into the room, her cat ears bending slightly. Before coming she had been told that she wouldn't be participating in the first day, it was done by request of the Headmaster. She wasn't sure, but she certainly wasn't a person to complain about getting more rest. Arriving at one of the local inns, she made herself at home for the night and the next day she would have it to herself, however, the second day she will have to come to school.

Agreeing with herself, she had taken a shower and prepared for bed. Curling underneath the blankets she closed her eyes shut, she was finally aware of the tight silence. She had always tried to keep herself from thinking too long, she found that at points it could be a problem for her, but now she was at the face of it. Her thoughts wandering, and the flicker of her past actions made her fingers curl in the blankets, she was scared and afraid of what the future might hold.

But like every time she told herself to ignore everyone, it seemed better that way.

The next day she had spent her time training and mediating in the nearby forest, it had been the first day of school for many students at Beacon while she remained training, she was going to see people she didn't know and she had a strong feeling that the girl she briefly met last night, Ruby Rose, would be one of the students at the school. Going through the rest of the day she made nothing of it and soon arrived the second day, quicker than she anticipated.

When she arrived at the school, she took in the breathless sight of it, her eyes easily following the sight of the Beacon tower, something that had stood out the most. She sucked in her breath as she looked around, it was beautiful and modern, she was going to have to get used to it, for the next four years at least. Taking a step forward she could feel the burning eyes on her, she glanced around as she looked around seeing the majority of people had been human, and her being one of the few Fanunus within the area.

Keeping her lips sealed she made her way to the tower, as she was briefly sent a text this morning by one of the secretaries to meet the Headmaster today. She walked towards the tower, hearing the voices and laughter around her, she kept her hands behind her back as she walked forward with confidence, nothing bothered her at all. So she simply ignored everything around her, at least she thought she could. Hearing the bright and over-enthusiastic shout, "hey!" She looked over to the voice.

Seeing the bright smile of Ruby as she bounded to her followed by two other people, she stilled and stood in her stop as the blond haired girl smiled widely. Ruby stopped in front of her, "so I was right! You are a student at Beacon." She nodded, "today." Ruby's eyes widened as she jumped and nearly knocked the girl over in the process, "you're a first year as well?" The taller blond haired girl asked she nodded as the white-haired girl narrowed her eyes and proceeded to cross her arms over her chest.

"Then why weren't you at the initiation?" She shrugged her shoulders, "hm. That's right. We didn't see you there." Ruby gave a small nod, "I was asked not to go." She didn't really know why she was giving them reply to anything, everything seemed to be futile, she could walk on and ignore them. But, that would be mean, right? The taller girl cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips, "well. Besides that, my name is Yang and here is Weiss." She jabbed a finger at the girl beside her.

Valencia could feel the sharp gaze she was giving her, shrugging it off she faced Ruby as she contiuned to talk animated. She interested in the amount of energy she had, "what she means to say is she never got your name." Yang gave a small smile, the Faunus girl nodded, "Valencia." Yang whistled and grinned widely, "well. Hope we do see you more often!" Weiss stared at her strangely, leading her to look over to her. She stepped forward.

"You're a Faunus." She stated, "that's pretty obvious." Ruby sighed softly, "and you're human." Valencia replied in a cool tone, she gave her a blank stare. Weiss stepped back and turned her head, "we gotta get going. See you soon." Ruby and Yang waved at her as the Schnee heiress turned away, she contiuned on her way to the tower. She could already feel the suspicion from the Schnee girl, the other two hadn't care, but she did.

Apparently not going to the initiation had proven that she was within the graces of the Headmaster. When she arrived at the office of the Headmaster she was faced with tall glass windows and the two individuals at the headdesk. She walked over as Ozpin had remained seated his fingers interlaced while Glynda remained standing at the side of the desk, she breathed out as she halted in front of them silence constricting within the room.

"As you know. You didn't have to attend the initiation." Glynda spoke, her eyes solely focused on Valencia's calm figure. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "that is because we have decided to form a team we believe is best for you." The young girl felt her cat ears move for a moment, she remained to have her hands behind her back. Despite the room being spacious, she felt the gazes of two Hunters being focused on her, somehow it was a intimidating to a specific degree but she remained to keep her eyes blank.

 _"Emotion is a weakness."_ The constant quote of words from the woman who had trained her had always circled her, had formed the person she was today. Having a cold heart seemed to be something that was better for her and everyone, though it was the first day, and maybe she didn't see it but those walls of ice she had built were already slowly coming down. She never thought she would be here. But it seemed this place, was the only place that would accept her.

Her mentor and paternal figure didn't want her anymore, and she escaped _him_ for the good of herself and her conscious. This place can maybe show her that the way of her powers was something that could help others and be used for good, or it could keep forever in her darkness. She had decided that this Academy would be the way she would live her life. For good? Or for bad? That would be decided within the four years she would spend here.

"The team you will be with will be with you for four years. So, I suggest making good use of a friendship between the four of you." _Click._ The sound of the elevator ringing had made her ears twitch as she kept her gaze on the Headmaster, hearing the sounds of the voices she felt her body slightly stiffened, however, kept her aura relaxed. Feeling as the individuals had lined up beside her, she could feel the gazes from the three of them but still remained tall.

"Good afternoon, students." Ozpin had nodded at them, his gaze flickered over to her for a moment, she kept her eyes blank and her figure tall. Her hands remained behind her back as he looked over to the three students. He had picked the students himself, he had identified them to be a perfect match for her. Because she was anything but normal. It was the first time he had done something out of his procedure and had hand-picked a team without doing initiation for them.

Meaning the students had no idea as to how they were, except the three students within the same team already knew the in's and outs of their team. They were childhood friends and went to the same combat academy, all of them had shown exceptional abilities which had impressed him, though there was suppose to be a fourth member with them that was another childhood friend of their's she was removed and instead replaced with Valencia.

Automatically the three questioned it, and obviously didn't favor it, the two teen boys quickly accepted it and moved on while the girl that was appointed the captain had hated the idea. But it was under specific orders from the Headmaster she couldn't do anything about it. He took a deep breath and gestured with his hands to Valencia, "this will be your team." She nodded but kept her eyes trained ahead, hearing the rush of steps she had felt the hand wrap around her jacket.

The sharp green eyes focused on her with anger, "you can't even greet us." She narrowed her eyes, "you should at least have some respect." The girl in front of her seemed to be slightly taller than her with short brown hair and deep green eyes, she appeared to be normal, but somehow Valencia was she was stronger than she appeared. One of the guys behind her gently pulled her back, and with a wide grin had laughed it off, "Daryon. Calm down." She turned around narrowing her eyes at her teammate.

Valencia stepped back as she loosened her uniform and stepped back, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She glanced over to the Headmaster, "don't worry about her. My name is Odin, cutie." He winked at her as he raked a hand through his hair, she blinked looking at him as the pure silence took over the room. Ozpin chuckled slightly while Glynda shook her head as she sent a displeased look at the young boy, who shrugged his shoulders and winked at the Huntress.

"As I was saying you will be spending your time with them, from rooming, training and going on missions with them." Ozpin nodded, expecting the girl to say something but she didn't and lowered her gaze. She looked at up as Glynda pushed the rim of her glasses up, "well, _DOVE,_ get to your rooms." She slowly made her way to the elevator as the rest of her team followed, both Odin and Daryon bickering between each other, but she could tell that it was friendly.

Getting into the elevator she remained at the back as the other team member stood beside her, his gaze flickered over to her as the doors of the elevator closed. She looked over, catching his eyes, he blushed and looked away almost automatically. His hand rubbing the back of his neck shyly, as he briefly looked at his two friends. Daryon grinding her teeth as she shouted insults at her friend in a headlock, leading Odin to grumble and cry out in pain.

The action seemed something that was always the same for them. However, he hadn't expected to have a pick teammate for them, he thought that his other three childhood friends would end up in his team, however, with the request of the Headmaster saying it there was no way they could deny them. He had constantly wondered what kind of teammate he would have, what kind of weapon would she have, would be from the same hometown as them? Kingdom? So many questions he had but none of them compared to what he had seen.

He hadn't expected to see a girl one that was so quiet and beautiful. So beautiful that it even made him question himself. He gulped as he glanced again, his eyes trailing up from her legs, that were exposed due to the skirt, her legs exposed were thick and shaped by the gods themselves, as he trailed his eyes up he couldn't help but notice her bust. Was she really just a teenager? He gulped as he looked up, his eyes locking with her's, ah, he quickly looked away feeling the blush coat his cheeks.

He never was one to check girls out. Sure, he had liked girls. But never looked at them in _that_ way. He gotten his invitation from various girls but was always respectable, other than Odin who was a flirtatious man with every girl he had seen. However, being caught by the girl was something different. She had been a Faunus, one of the few in the school. Saying she was just attractive was an understatement, she was gorgeous, one he couldn't help himself to look.

But, he felt like a pervert! Especially, since he was caught!

"Valencia." Her voice was soft and made him jump, his eyes widened as he looked at her, the blush still on his cheeks. She glanced over to him for a moment as she looked in front of her, the number of the elevator counting down to the lobby, he smiled to himself as he took a deep breath. He was nervous. She was supposed to be his teammate. He has to respect that. He took another deep breath, "Emmanue-" hearing the chuckle he looked up seeing as his friends were laughing at him.

The figure of the girl disappearing down the lobby, both Daryon and Odin burst out in laughter. Emmanuel brushed his hair back from his eyes as he watched her figure disappearing, "Eli, good try." Odin patted his shoulder leaving him to follow behind them. He sighed as he and his friends contiuned on. It was just the first day of many for them, and the relationship with each other could only tighten as DOVE had begun their first days at Beacon Academy.

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **This is my first fanfiction for RWBY! So please don't judge my skills on writing it. I only recently started watching it as to how I only came across it now is shocking. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know the main character is the only thing I could own and maybe her teammates, other than that nothing is mine and this is simply a fanfic of my dream OCCCC in the RWBY universe.**

 **Ever since watching RWBY I came across Adam, Neptune, Sun and Jaune who are utterly dreamy for me! This fanfic will be kinda like a reverse harem, however, I am leaning towards Adam (ZADDY! Even though he kinda cray cray).**

 **In this fanfic you with encounter mature themes, some you may or may not agree with, so just a warning their will be HEAVY SMUT scenes and LOTS OF LEMON.**

 **So if you can't stomach it your free not to read. But for those please enjoy!**


End file.
